It Could Never Be
by Amerikan Gothik
Summary: Matt has passed up a chance at a beautiful life, you read the consequences.


It Could Never Be

A Digimon Drama,

By, Sephiroth,

All powerful master of the short and stupid.

Dedications: To My family, acquaintances, and enemies.Also to a giant wedge of brie.Mwuahaha!And, as always, to those rare and wonderful authors out there (you know who you are).

_So your with her, and not with me,_

_I hope she's sweet, and so pretty._

_I hear she cooks delightfully,_

_A little angel, beside you…_

_ _

_Dido ~Don't Think of Me~_

It's cold up here.That's about the only description one can give at this point.Cold, and lonely.I look down, and I see hundreds of little twinkling fireflies, moving lazily across a sea of black asphault.

It's been over three months now, since it happened, since you left me for her.I wonder how you're doing now.

I can still remember the wedding.Kind of ironic, for her to ask me to be the Maid of Honor, huh?It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?With that enormous, six story cake of hers.I remember the look on your face.You were so happy.

Heh, I hope you still get along with her.I know she's prettier than me, if not smarter.But that's all that matters to you, isn't it?

_So your with her, not with me,_

_Oh how lucky one man can be,_

_I hear your house is smart and clean,_

_Oh how lovely, with your homecoming queen,_

_Oh how lovely, it must be._

_ _

_Dido ~Don't think of me~_

I wonder if it was intentional… Your marrying into a rich family.Was it?Oh well, it doesn't matter.What's done is done.Can't go back now.

You two were always the most popular kids, weren't you?With your good looks and beguiling charm and charisma; Her with her beautiful body and innocent spirit.I guess it was bound to happen in the end.

I loved you, you know…I still do, even though you love her.I wonder if you really do love her?Maybe it's just lust?She IS very pretty.If I were you, I'd have been attracted to her.I wonder if it'll last?

_So your with her, not with me,_

_I hear she spreads sweet honey,_

_In fact your best friend I hear he spent _

_last night with her._

_Now how do you feel?_

_How do you feel?_

_ _

_Dido ~Don't Think of Me~_

I wonder if you know about what happened a couple of weeks ago.You probably don't, considering no one would ever want to break up your beautiful dream world.I wonder if she enjoyed it, while she lay there, staring into his warm, brown eyes, running her hands through his messy brown hair.She probably did, probably still does.

How could you possibly love someone like that?Someone who would go behind your back like that?It's not fair… Just so damn unfair.

_Does it bother you now all the mess I made?_

_Does it bother you now all the clothes you told me not to wear?_

_Does it bother you now all the angry games we played?_

_Does it bother you now when I'm not there?_

_ _

_Dido ~Don't Think of Me~_

Do you miss me?Probably not.You probably won't even care when I step off this guardrail into oblivion.I hope you have a good life with her.I hope you die together, my Romeo, and his beautiful Juliet.What a tragedy.Hah!I don't care about her anymore.

I feel the tears on my cheeks being blown away by the wind.

I still love you.I want you to know that, so you can't send that knowledge to hell with her.Because I'll be there waiting.And I've got all eternity…

I hope your happy, Matt.

_When you see her sweet smile baby,_

_Don't think of me._

_When she lays in your warm arms,_

_Don't think of me._

_Don't think of me._

_ _

_Dido ~Don't Think of Me~_

_ _

_ _

Epilogue

Odaiba Cemetary

4:15 PM.

No one was really listening, not when it came down to it.There seemed to be no sense in listening to some nameless preacher who didn't even know her, when your friend lay in a closed rosewood casket directly in front of you.He was there, of course, with his messy blonde hair combed in a vain attempt to control it. Would he cry?No one really knew…Maybe they didn't want to.

After the preacher finished spouting, her mother came up to him, trying to keep a smile on her woeful face.She handed him a letter."She wanted you to have this.I guess I should give it to you."She said, smiling.He nodded and thanked her.Then he opened the letter, holding it up to read it.

To Matt,

I wanted you to know something.Your homecoming queen spent Wednesday night, oct 25, with Taichi.Hope your happy.There was no late meeting.

Yours Deeply,

Sora

P.S. It's your fault.

Fin.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this, because I didn't.Please R/R, if you care.For those of you that don't have it already, I suggest you go out and buy Dido's album "No Angel" ASAFP.It's very depressing.Anyway, hope you like the story.Sayonara.

Sephiroth: The master of disaster(ous fan-fiction attempts) 


End file.
